


When I'm With You

by jakesantiago



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, their first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakesantiago/pseuds/jakesantiago
Summary: A songfic based on "I Like Me Better" by LAUV.





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@detectivejacob on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40detectivejacob+on+tumblr).



> You can suggest a song and a ship on my tumblr! it's @amysantiagoisfone
> 
> Special thanks to @detectivejacob for submitting this song!

Jake knew that this night could become a grand disaster from the moment Amy came into the restaurant. Knowing that the stakes were high on this date got his tongue tied and he wondered why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut about his feelings and just go on being miserable while Amy lived happily ever after with Teddy and their co-owned Pilsner brewery.

Yet here they were, no longer just colleagues, with eight kamikaze shots between them to crush down the barrier their computer screens back at the precinct built up. 

“I’m just saying that you’d look bad with long hair!” Amy reasoned, her voice deafeningly loud after her second drink.

Jake stared at an old lady who shook her head behind his date’s back until she turned back to her own plate. 

“And I’m saying that you’re wrong and that you would have had the biggest crush on me in highschool.” Jake continued, cocking an eyebrow while Amy took another bite of her plate, washing it down with water. 

“Well, after a makeover, the whole awkward puberty phase, a haircut and another haircut- yeah, that can work” Amy grinned before she lifted her third shot, waiting for Jake to do the same. 

“What are we drinking for now?” Jake asked. “We’ve already drank for haircuts on the last one.”

Amy let out a soft hum, looking up as if she was deep in thought. “To change,” Amy declared, their shots clinking as Jake’s smile softened. “To change,” He repeated, before he gulped down his shot.

\--

“We are definitely too drunk to drive,” Jake observed, their hands intertwined together as Amy’s smirk grew mischievous. 

“I’m drunk enough to drive, baby,” Amy said in a sultry manner, wrapping Jake’s arm around her shoulders. 

Jake looked at his date for a moment, taken back by the sharp imagery Amy’s voice guided him to. Her free arm wrapped tightly around his hip and the sharp scent of alcohol did more than graze his nose. 

Jake’s own head was spinning slightly, and even if his apartment was a short walking distance, he didn’t trust neither himself nor four-drink Amy to bind them to their rules at the moment.

Instead of flirting back with the endless remarks he could’ve thrown in after that, all Jake said was- “Taxi!” whistling and making a yellow car stop in front of them. 

Once they got in, Jake told the driver Amy’s address, who was now resting her head against Jake’s chest, her hand tugging at his jeans mindlessly- or so Jake hoped.

He leaned his head back and swallowed the sour feeling of barf at the edge of his throat, but instead of the usual groaning and whining he’d be up to by now about how alcohol is evil and how his tummy feels like a washing machine that got electrocuted, he reached back and put Amy’s seat belt around her, lifting her head slightly so he could look at her.

“Ames? D’you feel like throwing up because I’d really want to have that window open if that’s the case,” To his relief, Amy shook her head no. 

“Just sleepy. I can hold the vomit ‘till I get to my bathroom.” She assured, making Jake snort, his lips parting with a toothy grin. Who knew that caring for someone this much would be a great cure for being drunk?

“Yeah, I’ll just go and-” Jake mumbled, reaching over and opening the window anyways, just in case. 

“Hey, Santiago,” Jake said, receiving a groggy “Yeah?” in return, her sleepy features mending into a smile as she looked up at him. 

The way Amy’s eyes, usually wide and in-control looked at Jake, with a trusting, calm manner already gave him the answer to the question he didn’t have to ask. This date was as fun for her as it was for him. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, okay? I won’t get you up the stairs and we’ll both have to sleep outside.” Jake said, a bit of warning in his voice. 

“You’ll stay with me if I sleep outside?” Amy asked, her voice softer than it was before. Dreamier, in a way.

“I could just take your keys and sl-” Jake started, only for Amy to interrupt him.

“No,” She cupped his cheeks, kissing him quickly. “Stay.”

\--

“Ugh,” Amy exclaimed, placing the giant glass of water Jake gave her on the coffee table, now empty.

“How are you feeling?” Jake asked, leaning on the wall with his own glass, trying to melt his headache away.

Amy didn’t have to answer as her eyes widened and her hands rushed to her mouth. She got on her feet and practically sprinted to the bathroom, Jake following suit.

It was now Jake’s turn to “Ugh,” Before he placed his glass on the sink counter, kneeling next to Amy and pulling her hair back. 

“Any better?” Jake asked once Amy pulled herself off the toilet seat, running his hand through her hair, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Yup. I am never drinking again.” She promised, reaching up to the counter so she could stand up.

Jake’s hand slid to Amy’s arm, balancing her while clinging onto the edge of the sink himself, groaning as he helped her stand in front of the mirror, only now noticing how bright Amy’s bathroom lighting was, pressing his forearm against his eyes. “Ames, brush your teeth, you’ll thank me later.” Jake said, blinking quickly as he got used to the horrible light, closing the toilet seat and flushing it.

“Fine, mom.” She rolled her eyes while Jake leaned back against the counter, staying close just in case Amy feels worse again. 

Her eyes seemed more focused than before now that she had less booze in her system, and Jake snorted, his shoulders shaking with his suppressed laughter. 

“What?” Amy asked around her toothbrush, cocking an eyebrow at Jake as she brushed over her front teeth. 

“You are such a lightweight, god,” Jake muttered, and the now-flushed Amy responded with a smack on his shoulder.

“Ow, mean!” Jake said, pouting dramatically as he rubbed over his shoulder. 

Amy took Jake’s glass, gurgling the water in it before she spit it out. She cleaned her toothbrush and put it in its’ place, turning to lean against the counter, next to Jake. 

“Thanks. For the date, and for this.” Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You too. I had fun tonight, and this goes on the good dates list…?” Jake asked, leaning his head to the side and waiting for Amy’s answer, which came as a nod.

“I think this is the only good date I’ve ever been through that ended well even if someone yarfed,” Jake said, Amy’s eyes widening as she shook her head, leaning it back with a strained moan. 

“Oh my god, I’m never going to hear the end of it.” She got off the counter, starting to walk towards the door. 

She didn’t get far before her head started spinning, so she sat on the toilet, letting out a heavy breath.  
“Lightweight,” Jake repeated after he made sure Amy wasn’t hurt, leaning in front of her with a relieved sigh.

Once she looked up at him, Amy couldn’t help but let her hands wrap around his shoulders. Jake’s face was so close, all she needed to do was straighten her back to reach him.

The moment she did, Jake’s hands held her. One hand was on her side as the other stayed on her knee, fingernails pushing in against her dress slightly, probably out of surprise. 

In her mission of getting closer to Jake, Amy pushed herself off the toilet seat, resulting in a loud bang as Jake’s back hit the open bathroom door. He ignored it, though, focusing on the fact that Amy’s fingers ran through his hair, her warm, fast breathing tingling his cheek. 

“Wait- wait,” Jake said, squeezing Amy’s side so she’d listen to him. “We shouldn’t be doing this. We’ve both been drinking, and, and the rules-”

“Since when do you care about rules?” Amy said, cutting him off. She sounded surprised, and Jake didn’t blame her- He didn’t have an answer for that query himself.

He placed his hand on Amy’s arm, looking away from her. “I don’t want to ruin this. I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret it.”

Jake shrugged, knowing that he couldn’t take his words back. There was one thing he didn’t know, though- whether he wanted to take them back. He waited for something between him and Amy to happen for so long that jeopardizing it for one night seemed impossible.

With the guide of Amy’s fingers on his chin, Jake looked up to see a smile on her face. A kind smile. A sure smile.

“And that’s how I know,” Amy muttered, her thumb grazing Jake’s cheek. “That I won’t regret it.” 

 

Jake’s lips parted as he let out a sigh that got caught between Amy’s lips, both smiling into each other’s mouths.

\--

“Hey,” Was the first word Jake heard that morning. Just a quiet whisper as he began to register the hand that held his shoulder, and the face that leaned over his own. 

He smiled before his eyes even opened, busting his cover as sleeping. 

“What time is it?” Jake asked, craning his neck to reach Amy’s lips, slowly turning to face her.

“Six thirty.” 

“What?!”

“I know, I know! I shouldn’t have let you sleep in!”

Jake’s head pushed back, his lips in a grimace. “Okay, six thirty is definitely not sleeping in. You wake up like this every day?”

Amy smacked his chest, leaning her head on her hand. “Maybe you’d actually get to work on time if you didn’t wake up at a quarter to nine,” She reasoned.

“With the traffic in Brooklyn? I wake up at half past eight, babe.” Jake didn’t even think before he called Amy “babe”, as if it was something he did a million times already. Still, it put a smile on both of their faces.

When Jake leaned in to kiss Amy, she quickly got up. The blanket still wrapped around her, leaving him with his boxers and nothing more. 

Amy picked up his plaid shirt from the floor before she shrugged it on, buttoning it up and making sure they were all lined up before she threw the blanket over Jake’s body. 

His eyes, though, couldn’t get enough of Amy in his shirt, with a smile that caught him momentariously. 

“So now I get the good side of waking up at six thirty,” Jake said, reaching his hand out for Amy’s, trying to coax her back to bed. 

She let go of it soon enough, her tongue poking from between her lips as she went towards the door. “Get up or now or you won’t get breakfast!”

“Santiago, you can’t cook.”

“I can put cereal in a bowl with milk, Jake. There’s an NYPD shirt in that drawer over there that you can borrow.”

“I doubt that,” Jake muttered, mostly to himself, before he opened the drawer Amy gestured towards before she left the room. 

\--

“I still can’t believe you don’t even know how to make cereal,” Jake said once more, even after they were half finished with their bowls. They were both sitting crossed legged as they watched Arthur reruns, the only thing that wasn’t news this early in the morning.   
“I put my cereal before the milk like a normal person, Jake.” Amy answered before she ate another spoonful of Cheerios, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“I just like the crunch, okay?” Jake reasoned, and he couldn’t help but smile as Amy did as well, shaking her head and looking down at her bowl.

This was something he could get used to fairly quickly. Amy in his clothes, arguing about cereal, the relaxation that dawned on him the moment he saw that she was okay.

“I feel like this isn’t the last time we’ll do this,” Jake said, smiling as he looked at Amy, finishing up on his own bowl of Cheerios. 

“I’d say you’re right.” Amy turned towards him, kissing his cheek. She then leaned on his shoulder while Jake wrapped his arm around her, closing his eyes.


End file.
